visible_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
The humans in this game are typical of any other you have probably played. They can range in height from 4 ½’ to 7’, have every skin tone from albino white (rarity) to a deep brown/black, any natural hair color, and their eyes also have a variety, though naturally a farfetched black, red etc would be odd. Use your imagination! The humans tend to fill the role as mediator between the elven and dwarven settlements, trading goods through their own village to accommodate both. : Homeland: The World of Viscaire : Rarity in Esperia: Very common : Life Expectancy: 80 years : Height Range: 4 1/2 to 7 ft. : Average Adult Weight: Male (140-180 lbs), Female (100-140 lbs) - both vary greatly, however : Gestation period: 9 months Society Humans on Esperia were all migrants from Boreil, or are descendants of those that came on the ships. The majority of humans live in Listguarde, though there is also a large population with permanent homes in Balindor and Divinys as well. Due to the particular unsettled differences between the elves and dwarves, the humans tend to fill the role as mediator between the settlements, trading goods through their own village to accommodate both. For the most part, humans are advocates of democracy and freedom, as many were subject to the torments of Orman Boreil or his predecessors. The glory that can be achieved for fighting the attacks of their tyrannical ex-leader is looked upon highly. Humans and others that were under Boreilian rule were kept from the knowledge of the entities, and so there is no bias to any particular ones; there are humans found worshiping all of them. Behavior Humans, for the most part, tend to live in well-organized cities run by elected council members and guarded by their own militia force. Like most human populations, there are great divisions in the distribution of wealth; Listguarde, for example, has its slums, as well as its sections for the socially elite. Many in the slums are starving while the elite have never lived in such comfort – inequality like this seems to derive naturally from human systems of politics and business. Unlike their dwarf and elven counterparts, humans settled their city within short distance of the ocean, making fish a prime good for trade. Traditions Traditions such as marriage are definitely not uncommon among the human population, and interracial marriages are widely accepted. Unlike completely matriarchal or patriarchal societies, both parties of a newly married couple will move out of their parents’ houses (if they haven’t already), and create their own house to raise their children in. Though women generally fit into the category of proper wife while the husband earns much of the salary, humans do tend to have more gender equality than some other Viscarian races. Humans have basic courts established, in which criminals are prosecuted and punished accordingly with their judgment. Mass amounts of personal vengeance as a form of punishment is looked down upon, humans preferring the civility of a court and law system. Though there are a few different backgrounds among the whole human race, the belief of a higher being or ‘entity’ is still being tentatively explored by most, the majority having never been exposed to the knowledge of the entities on Boreil. Many religious followers worship in their own way, though there has been a church erected for prayer within Listguarde’s city limits, and a temple created for and devoted to Falaun, built by a human just outside the capital city of Balindor. Race Relations Dwarf ' Mutual acceptance. The dwarves are looked at as stubborn, yet hard-working. There's a semblance of respect for the stout race, as their weapons and architecture are almost revered for the workmanship apparant in their construction. 'Elf Respectful, despite the fact that the elves are ignorant to nearly anything beyond the borders of their culture and lands. Qunness They are enigmas. Elves who can hide their wings, and seductively beautiful? What a deadly combination! Most humans would be wary or captivated, but wait to pass judgment on an individual basis. Celestial Elf Awestruck. Their beauty and downy wings are something out of fairy tales. Their almost coy nature, in combination with their passion can almost overwhelm any human. Trendori Apprehensive. Too many rumors of 'dark' happenings within their society. Any Trendori could turn out to be a killer, or a thief, no matter what their outer demeanor. Menchwa Intimidated or apprehensive, until time is spent with this large, hairy race. Their gentle nature belies their size and appearance. T'ryllian Mysterious and vile. All the rumors of inhumane, magical experiments performed by these elusive creatures have humans pretty skiddish around almost any mountainous area. Alderan Not enough information to have a real opinion, although the sea-race piques the human's interest. Goblin Poor little buggers! They really should organize and rise up against their oppressors. Maybe ask for some help? Halfling- What cute little guys. They seem like less stubborn, more fun-loving dwarves. Now, if they can handle their drink just as well, they're in! Orc Traitors! We let them keep their land and they repay our generosity by constantly attacking our travellers and teaming up with Orman?! Gnome Interesting. They've built themselves a self-sufficient, reliable society, and we could probably learn something from the intellectual midgets.